Rose Weasley and the Fountain of Fair Fortune
by NONOPENO
Summary: The next generation of heroic witches and wizards attend Hogwarts for their first year. Unexpected friendships are formed, challanges arise and a new evil is born.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**chapter one, The Hogwarts Express.**

**Taken place after the deathly hallows epilogue. On the first day of Hogwarts Rose Weasley meets the next generation of witch and wizards. **

_**Declaimer: It's all Jo Rowling's (minus like, four characters?)**_

After an emotional build up Rose Weasley finally stepped onto the Hogwarts express. She had specifically got up at five o'clock in the morning to read though "Hogwarts; A History" just one last time, as to fully prepare herself for what lay ahead and now the moment was finally within reach. Rose trudged across the train corridor in search for some seats as Albus trailed along behind, lugging along his baggage, looking a very pale green.

"Al, its fine. Dad was joking, he won't disinherit you if you're not sorted into Gryffindor".

Albus' eyes met Rose's and he nodded slightly, running his hand though his dark, untameable hair.

After searching the whole first year's carriage for a compartment the two finally decided to part ways and sit in separate compartments.

"Can I sit here?" Rose asked the group of kids in the only other carriage with a seat. The collective replied in a murmur of acceptance. Rose closed the glass door behind her, stowed her trunk and took her set closest to the window. She settled down, adjusting her carry on bag containing her train ticket, a photo of her incredibly large family, her 10 and a half-inch holy and unicorn hair wand and other items she deemed essential to have close by. As Rose finally got her bag to balance on her lap without tipping, she glanced up to find five sets of eyes staring in her direction. She smiled courteously, inviting the crowd to look away. "What is it?" she begged when the eyes remained settled on her.

"You're Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter" the short brunette girl across from her stated. Rose sighed, and so it had begun. They hadn't even been courteous enough to say hello.

"Yes, but I would prefer if you called me Rose".

At this the blonde boy sitting closest to the door on the opposite side smirked, half of his mouth twisting up into an almost cruel grin.

It was the boy her dad had warned her about, the Malfoy boy.

"What's it like, living with two of the biggest hero's the wizarding world have ever seen?" the mousey looking girl beside her asked.

Rose's lips formed a neat puckered line and she closed her eyes tight contemplating her options, if she talked non stop to every first year about her parents glory days eventually she would be able to start to live her own life… however, if she left this compartment now she could sit in the hallway… thus no questions… for now. She considered this while staring blankly as the lush green paddocks blurred passed through the window.

"I suppose we're like any other family." She shrugged, finally deciding on a truthful yet topic-ending reply.

The majority of the booth looked disappointed at the lack of insight into Rose's private life, except for the Malfoy boy, who's face was that of the slightest intrigue and confusion.

"Anywayyyyyy, what are your names?"

"Eleanor Honey." The girl across from her stated extending her hand.

Rose politely shook it.

The boy next to Malfoy, who until now had been completely silent, also extended his hand "Edgar Zabini."

The blonde, whose eyes had not yet left Rose, finally spoke, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, but I'm sure you have already been told about me, as I have you."

There was a hushed silence though out the group as each child's eyes darted from Rose and back. It was shocking for Rose to see how thick their family's uneasiness for one another seemed.

She nodded slightly and turned to the blonde, rat like girl beside her inviting her to rid the collective of the awkwardness.

"Harriett Potts" the girl said timidly.

The tense air evaporated suddenly and Scorpius burst out laughing. "Harriett Potts, Honestly! You're parents named you Harriett Potts?"

Harriett's shy composure shattered.

"My mum, Florence Potts, went to Beauxbatons during the time of the tri-wizard tournament, in which Potter was a contestant. Turns out the legend of Harry Potter was so inspirational to her that it seemed fitting to name her only daughter, her only child, after him. My dads a muggle so after hearing Potter's story, even he decided that he wanted to change his surname to something closer to Harry's, so he took mums… and there went my last hope." At this the rest of the compartment joined in on the laughter.

"Sorry, but that does suck." The boy furthest from Rose on her side sniggered. "Butcher, Max Butcher." The brown haired, immensely freckly boy said with a slight nod of his head.

"Nice to be acquainted with you all."

"Are the rest of you full bloods, half bloods or muggle borns?" Harriett asked.

"I am a full blood." Scorpius said with an almost boastful tone, his eyes landed on Rose and his smile faltered.

"My mother is a muggle born but my father is a full blood."

"Well, both of my parents are muggles." Max said

"Full blood." Edgar piped, his face as superior as ever.

"My father is a muggle, Mum is muggle born." Eleanor said rummaging in her carry on and extracting a coin purse. "Mum told me to buy a heap of lollies when the trolley comes past. I especially want to try droobles. Mum said the bubbles blow to be this big." Eleanor used her hands to show an over exaggerated sized nearly hitting Edgar in the process. Max's eyes and smile widened in anticipation, as if waiting for the trolley was the most tortuous act he had ever encountered.

"What houses do you all want to be sorted into?" He asked innocently.

The majority of the compartment chimed in with "Gryffindor". the remainder, Edgar, said "Slytherin" most proudly.

Scorpius however remained quiet, staring through the carpet. At his friends lack of enthusiasm Edgar nudged the boy next to him, "Scorp?"

The Malfoy boy looked up slowly and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, mate." He began running his hand through is pale hair. He seemed to begin to try to justify himself when he noticed the look on Edgar's face and just gave up. "Yeah, Slytherin."

Rose couldn't help but to snort quietly, however she didn't seem to do it just quite enough.

"Problem, Weasley?"

"Its just a little disappointing that your greatest aspiration seems to be to follow in the great line of Malfoys before you." She replied sarcastically, almost immediately regretting it.

"You know nothing of my family, or my aspirations" He spat.

Rose could feel heat rising to her face; the entire compartment's eyes darted from Malfoy to Weasley.

For the rest of the train ride Rose and Scorpius only spoke once more to each other.

Rose remained silently reading her mothers copy of "The Tales Of Beedle The Bard". Her mother had been given the book by her headmaster, helping solve the mystery of the deathly hallows, thus defeating the dark lord once and for all. Rose knew the stories by heart; they seemed to hold such a great importance to her family's lives.

When the trolley came past, Rose, putting the book in her lap, withdrew her galleons from her purse and got up to purchase a chocolate frog, forgetting all about the book which in the process fell to the ground causing a large thump.

Upon noticing the thump Rose hastened to collect the book, she found Scorpius had already retrieved it

"Here." He said extending his hand toward her.

"Thank you".

The sun went down and the anxious children ate and changed into their robes before the train slowed, finally coming to a stop.

Rose excitedly collected all of her belongings and hastily made her way across to Albus' compartment.

Her cousin was just leaving the stall, whilst deep in a conversation with a small thin girl with short brown hair and an Irish accent, when he saw Rose he smiled and made an apology to the girl before running to join Rose.

"Rosie, how was your ride?"

She shrugged, it certainly wasn't as she had imagined.

"Yours?"

"It was pretty good, I think I made a friend, she was the only one to talk to me the whole ride in, the others just stared and whispered to one another the whole time!"

Rose giggled.

The two stepped off the train, into the crisp night air, joined by a sea of children dressed in school robes. The older students, however, were dressed in clothes of there choosing, reminding Rose of the rainbow colours on a mermaids tail.

Hogwarts was visible in the distance; the lights of the castle illuminated the lake, throwing patterns across the whole area.

"Firs' years, this way!" a familiar, booming voice called.

Rose looked up to find Hagrid towering over them.

Once spotting the pair Hagrid winked in their direction before continuing. "Firs' years, if you wou'd be so kind as teh follow me teh the boats. No, leave your bags here, it'll all be carted up, that's the way." He swung his lamp in the direction of the path leading towards the lake.

Dodging through trees the excited first years made their way noisily to the lakes edge.

"Now you'll be needin' to ge' inteh groups of four, so's you'll all be gettin' a seat." Hagrid said pulling himself up straight at waiting patently.

Many of the children around the two were stealing glances, particularly in Albus' direction.

Rose took her cousins hand and led him through the chaotic group of first years, whom were all in search for their friends and an empty boat.

Rose and Albus sat in the closest empty boat, discussing who would be holding the lamp. They had just decided on Albus when the petite, Irish girl he had been talking to on the train approached the two.

"Albus?" she tapped the boy on his shoulder as to get his attention. "Can I join you?"

"Absolutely" he said scurrying over. "Rose this is Derry, Derry, Rose."

"Hi,"

"Hello"

"So your parents are…" The girl looked to Albus, uncertainly "Hermione and Ruben?"

"Ronald." Rose corrected. She liked this girl already, Derry seemed completely oblivious to her parent's stories, _a muggle born most likely_, Rose decided.

Rose smiled and looked around, a few metres to her left she saw Scorpius standing next to a boat which already contained four people, a boy with light red hair seemed to be offering his seat to him, but he appeared to be politely refusing.

Hagrid cleared his throat.

"If you cou'd find a seat, you can make yeh way across the lake."

"There aren't any seats left." The blonde haired boy stated.

Rose raised her eyebrows at Albus who rolled his eyes back.

"I can bet there'll be." Hagrid continued, raising his voice for the whole group to hear. "Are there any spare seats?"

Derry raised her hand, catching Scorpius' eye. He slowly made his way toward the trio and silently took his seat next to Rose.

"A'right, Away with ya." Hagrid bellowed, and the boats started gliding, slowly across the water.

"I honestly didn't see that you had a spare place at this boat." Scorpius explained to Rose, barley audible above the gasps and excited whispers from the boats around them.

Rose turned to the boy his face seemed sincere. she nodded.

Rose noticed a slight steam rise from the water felt oddly tempted to plunge her hand into the opaque black beside her just to determine its temperature.

"So… this is Hogwarts?" Derry said breaking Rose's train of thought.

The four children stared ahead as the beautiful castle grew closer. Rose decided instantly that the books had not done the old building justice. The lights inside really seemed to give off a sense of comfort; Rose imagined the older students already inside, sitting and talking cheerfully in the warmth, surrounded by the professors smiling down at them, like one huge family.

Scorpius cleared his throat "You know I'm not evil, right".

Rose didn't know what to say to this, she had literally only met this boy and could only really judge him on what her parents had said about his family. Uncle Harry was the only one that seemed to feel something less than hate toward the Malfoys, he often backed them up, speaking of the time where Narsissa Malfoy once saved his life, at this Rose's dad would always point out that it was only a selfish act, as her intention was to save her family. The subject would then be changed by auntie Ginny who would notice the strange, pale, far off look on Rose's mums face.

Rose looked at the reflection of the castle in the lake beside her, she shrugged, "listen, Malfoy, I don't know, my mother is the smartest person I know and she seems to think you're bad news". Rose's fingers found the edge of the boat and slipped absentmindedly into the ice cold water.

The blonde boy beside her sighed.

Roses eyes peered behind her at her cousin who, upon seeing her looking in his direction gave an approving nod as if to say "_you're right not to trust him"_.

Rose pulled her wand out of her breast pocket and turned it over in her hands.

The rest of the boat ride was quiet while the others stared at the castle, daydreaming of the possibilities that lay ahead.


	2. The Sorting

**Chapter two - The sorting.**

**The first years have arrived at Hogwarts, let the sorting begin.**

_**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling is the creator of this world. **_

_Ill be updating as often as I can, I also want a social life, Money and I'm in my final year of High school so don't be too surprised if I take a while to add more_

_Feedback is greatly appreciated._

Once the boat had hit the bank, the four departed and made their way to join the group of other first years at the base of the hill. Malfoy separated from the other three and went to join Edgar, the sandy haired boy that had offered his place on the boat and a few other burly looking boys.

The kids followed a very old and ratty looking man, who introduced himself as Barna, up a winding path towards the castle where he muttered something in his husky voice about not wandering off or ye'll fall into the Chichevache nest and be eaten.

After a few moments of anticipation a familiar man approached the first years, Neville.

"Hello first years." he began with a straight face that none who new him would recognise. "if you would please follow me, we will enter Hogwarts." immediately the crowd broke out in excited whispers as they followed Professor Longbottom through the huge wooden doors. Albus, Rose and Derry remained silent as they trudged along towards the back of the group, peering across halls and trying to see though cracks in the passing doors, drinking in the place they would be attending school at for the next seven years.

The group finally came to a rest after climbing a very large staircase, which, Rose had made a mental note, had quite a lot of trick stairs that seemed to turn to slime, break or disappear all together once they had been stood on.

"My name is Professor Longbottom and I would like to start by welcoming you all to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very soon I will ask you to pass through the doors behind me and into the great hall where the rest of the students await. You will then be sorted into one of four houses, these houses are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Whilst at Hogwarts the people in your house will become somewhat like a family, but that does not mean you will not see students from the other houses in your classes." Neville looked down at his wrist to where he was wearing a large plumb watch, that matched the colour of his robes. He stood aside and placed his hand on the large brass handle. "Are there any questions before you enter?" Neville looked around at the collection of little children listening intently before him, waiting with anticipation. "Yes?" Rose noticed Neville's eyes look over her and the corners of his mouth twisting up slightly before his gaze fell beside her.

"Where's the... you know... the loo?" Derry asked dancing around on the spot looking as if she was about to burst.

"Does anyone else need the lavatory?" Neville inquired.

About five other's put their hands up. "We were running ahead of time anyway. You six follow me. The rest of you, stay put."

Rose sat down on the cold stone floor and waited. The conversations around her mainly consisted of talk of house preference order and hopeful desert dishes.

Albus sat beside Rose and would occasionally return smiles from the surrounding children who seemed incapable of anything other than to stare. Harriett, Max, Eleanor, all of whom Rose had shared a carriage with, seemed to be getting along well. They were also joined by another boy with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail who was examining chocolate frog cards.

There was a sudden creek, and the door to the great hall opened revealing a ceiling of the deepest blue with thousands of shining stars visible above the dozens of floating, lit candles. There were four long wooden tables seating hundreds of students, a house colour assigned to each table. The teachers table ran across the end of the room where wizards and witches in an array of coloured cloaks were seated. Only one person in the whole room wasn't sitting at a table. She wore her greying dark hair in a bun at the top of her head and was dressed in dark brown robes. She stood in the middle of the room in front of the teachers table holding a long roll of parchment and an old hat, beside her stood a small wooden stool. Every eye in the room turned to the door where the first years stood. Rose felt her face redden and her stomach churn. She tried to find James, Victoire, Molly, anyone in the crowded room but she couldn't see a single familiar face.

"off you go kiddies," Neville's voice rang from the back of the group. Slowly Rose stood and followed as the crowd made there way into the room, the only sound heard was the children's steps and the occasional whisper.

"Look at how much he looks like Harry!" an urgent whisper from the Ravenclaw table drifted through the room. Rose shot a quick glance in Albus' direction to and noticed he had straightened his posture slightly and had a proud, determinant look on his face.

"When I call your name please make your way to the chair where you will be sorted into your houses."

Rose kept her head looking straight forward, her hands fiddled with her wand as she anxiously waited.

"Adamsen, Felix." a tall thin boy, with pointed features and light brown hair, made his way cautiously towards the chair and took a seat. The professor placed the hat upon the boys thin head and it immediately sprang to life. It seemed to wriggle as if it was focusing hard on sitting comfortably on the boys head. After a short moment the hat sat up straight "Hufflepuff!"

There was a large applause from the table who's robes had been embroidered with yellow badgers as Adamsen took a spare place at the Hufflepuff table.

"Appleby, Veronica" the room fell quite once again as a plump girl with frizzy blonde hair took her seat, awaiting the hats judgement. After the hat shuffled itself again it cried out "Slytherin!"

The green snake table to the far right applauded and Veronica Appleby took her place.

"Bello, Ida" was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor, as Rose watched her take her seat she found James' eye. At the look upon his cousins face he threw a careless smile at her, winked and put his thumbs up.

"Butcher, Maximilian" The short freckled boy from the train shuffled his way up to take his seat, barely managing to keep from tripping on his robe as he walked.

The had had barely touched his head before shouting "Gryffindor!", Max then carefully made his way towards the table that seated Rose's family.

"Crespo, Juliet" was placed into Hufflepuff so was Nathan Falconrath and Leo Finn.

"Honey, Eleanor" was the first Ravenclaw, her face lit up as she trudged over to the blue table full of excited students.

Otto Jameson, Zoe Kysley were also sorted into Slytherin.

"Lambert, Oliver" was put into Ravenclaw.

Rose began to zone out as the names were called, the hat would shout and applause would erupt.

"Mactire, Derry." Rose regained attention at the mention of Albus' friends name.

The petite girl sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. She looked at Albus in the audience uneasily who smiled back at reassuringly.

The hat seemed to rearrange itself a number of times before its face knitted in concentration.

Albus leaned closer to his cousin and whispered through his smile

"why is it taking so long?" Rose shrugged, wondering the same thing.

After a long pause the hat made its decision. "Slytherin!"

Beside Rose, Albus gasped.

Derry hurriedly wondered over to the far right table and joined the students in green ties, her face matched the colour of the Slytherin emblem.

"Malfoy, Scorpius". Before Rose had a chance to think to deeply about Derry's placement Malfoy was called to take his place on the wooden stool.

He sat rigidly with his hands wound together in his lap. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes . The sorting hat fidgeted a bit and then came to a rest. Scorpius' eyes shut tighter.

"Slytherin!" Albus whispered at Rose in a perfect imitation of the sorting hats voice.

The hat began to wriggle again and the whole hall was watching in confusion, low whispers and comments broke throughout the students. Rose found Neville leaning forward intently on his seat. Malfoy's sorting was defiantly the longest so far. Everyone had assumed that with his families long history of being sorted into Slytherin that the hat would hardly touch the young boys head before he was placed like the Malfoy's before him. Rose decided that she wouldn't be surprised if Scorpius had drawn blood now from the force of which he bit his lip. The hat stood up straight again and the audience became quiet. The blonde boy's eyes ripped open. "Gryffindor!"

There was a scattered applause as Malfoy made his was way stiffly to the Gryffindor table. Rose couldn't believe her ears. She had not expected this at all. She noticed the look on James' face, he also seemed to have a hard time believing that he was sharing a house with a Malfoy.

The professor cleared her throat loudly and all of the students turned their attention back to the sorting.

Rose dragged her eyes from the blonde boy sitting shyly at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

Albus took a step closer to Rose as the next name was called and a girl with black hair and icy blue eyes took the seat and was sorted into Gryffindor. "Rose." Rose turned at the obvious concern in her cousins voice. "What if were not sorted into Gryffindor? If Malfoy could be sorted into Gryffindor what's to say I would become the next evil Slytherin?"

Rose placed her hand on his shoulder. "Al, you wont get sorted into Slytherin and if you do...well, then you'll always have me to bring you back down to earth if you start to act like a prat."

Albus' only seemed to manage to relax a little at the thought before...

"Potter, Albus."

Rose pat her cousin's back and a large cheer exploded from the Gryffindor table as the youngest son of Harry Potter made his way up to the sorting area.

He sat shakily and Rose retrieved her wand and spun it nervously in her hands faster than ever.

The hat sat still as it was placed on his head then in immediately jumped to life shuffling every which way as it examined his head.

"Go Al!" James' voice broke through his brothers extremely nervous composure.

All to soon the hat lengthened it self.

"Hufflepuff!"

Rose saw the uneasy expression on her cousin's face but applauded him with enthusiasm.

She watched as he took a seat at the table with the other Hufflepuff's and watched as he shrugged at his older brother across the room who returned the shrug with a smile.

"Potts, Harriett." The students sniggered quietly at the name of the girl approaching the seat. The hat had barley sat on her head before it made its decision.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Scott, Raquel" became a Gryffindor and "Tann, Corvus" was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Rose."

Rose hadn't realised she would be the next to be called and the shock caused her to be unsure if it was her name that was called at all. She looked around and noticed most of the room was looking in her direction. She forced herself to walk through the remaining students and sit down on the wooden stool. She was aware that every eye in the room was turned to her.

The hat was placed over her dark auburn hair, it smelt of warm hugs from grandma Molly. _**"The First child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger has mad it to Hogwarts." **_Rose looked out at the audience and noticed by the facial expression by those around her that they could not hear the words of the hat that sat upon her head. _**"Ignorant, I was, to assume you would become the perfect mixture of your parents, the perfect Gryffindor." **_the words echoed through her head.**_ "You, Rose have the traits of each house, you are _**_**Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar within one person." **_Rose didn't know where the hat was going with this. She did however notice how the face of each person in the audience seemed to show the tension that mirrored her own. _**"where oh where, oh where to put you." **_

Rose looked down at her hands and straightened up her uniform. She had been wondering the same thing since she could remember. She wanted Gryffindor because that was all she had known, Ravenclaw would fit her well because she worked hard and had inherited her mothers brains. Hufflepuff's were kind people which Rose would always wish upon herself. Even Slytherin didn't seem so bad, she respected the traits needed to be a Slytherin it meant you were true and that you had ambition, Rose always believed that without ambition her parents and Harry would never have been able to rid the world of evil. _**"Yes, I without ambition the dark lord would never have been defeated. You a very wise. I think you have made my decision for me." **_Rose looked back up at the crowd, she saw the newly sorted first years on each of the tables, she saw the large group of Potter's and Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table. _**"Like I said to young Albus, named after two great headmasters, 'your family will accept that you are different just as the houses shall accept the similarities between you all.'"**_

Rose had no idea what that was supposed to mean but before she could ask the sorting hat yelled, not only within her own head but to the whole hall.

"Ravenclaw!"

Rose smiled at the professor beside her and realised that this was professor Mcgonagall, of whom her family often talked about as one of the greatest professors to ever work at Hogwarts. Rose walked over to the Ravenclaw table and joined Oliver Lambert, Eleanor Honey from the train, Corvus Tann who was the long haired boy that had been talking with the others and a few other first years whom all welcomed her and patted her on the back. She turned to see her family smiling at her she grinned and turned to find Albus who was also beaming at her.

"Ravenclaw!" another boy came and joined the group and it was Rose's turn to welcome the new student to their family. They introduced themselves one at a time and Rose learned the others names were William, Jasmine, Rain, Cassandra, Beatrice, and Saskia, she just couldn't get her head around who was who but she new the newly sorted boy's name was Xavier.

"Zabini, Edgar."

Rose turned just in time to see the hat yell "Slytherin!"

With a wave of her wand professor Mcgonagall made the chair and parchment vanish and she carried the hat over to where Barna stood, who then took the hat from the room to return it to its place until the next year's sorting.

A small man who Rose instantly decided must be Headmaster Flitwick walked up to the beautiful podium with a golden statue of an owl with its wings extended. He climbed his way up a set of stairs made entirely of old books, to make himself visible to the audience.

"Now I know you have all been waiting patiently for your meal but before we begin I would like to welcome all of the new arrivals to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There are a few things I would like to make quite clear to all students. Firstly, after last years incident I would like to inform all of the new students that the castle _is_ inhabited by ghosts, some of which I am sure were planning quite an extravagant prank for you all." he paused and looked directly at James. Rose laughed quietly, James had been getting owls sent home all of the time from the headmaster for assisting Peeves the poltergeist and Fred, Roses uncle who had died during the wizard war and came back only to pull bigger and better pranks than ever before.

"On a similar note Barna wants me to warn you that all Weasley and Zonko products are band during the semester and anyone caught using any item from the Weasley's skiving snack box will be punished."

A fourth year Ravenclaw girl snorted,

"Like they can prove its a Wesley product." her friends laughed.

"The Forbidden Forrest is named as such for a reason, if you do choose to venture in on a dare or something of the sort, you will not be excused from end of year examinations due to loss of limb."

"Now please join us in singing the school song."

There was scraping as chairs slid back and all of the students stood.

Everyone started on a different note and sang to a different tune but Rose had never loved singing more.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts, Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bold or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot."

The hall erupted into applause and food appeared on the tables. Everyone seated themselves and piled their plates. Rose filled her plate with a garden salad and roast chicken and tucked in.


	3. First day

Rose lay on in big wooden four poster bed enclosed in blue velvet curtains and covered in a Ravenclaw coloured duvet set. She lay with her stuffed pigmy puff toy she recieved when she was about three from her auntie Ginny and re-lived the nights events in her head as she tried to calm her excited mind to sleep.

Rose had learned that to get into the Ravenclaw tower you needed to answer a riddle, and without the correct answer you would need to wait for someone who did know the correct reply. She though the whole idea was quite daunting, that was until she heard the types of questions that were asked. "what is the difference between a raven and a writing desk" the simplicity of the answers made her feel foolish.

Once in the common room the prefects took the first years on a tour much more thorough than the tour of the whole castle. At 10 most of the students had gone to their rooms and the prefects organised a game of exploding snap that, not only did all of the first years take part in but so did everyone else that was still in the common room. The rooms were then assigned. Rose was with Eleanor, Beatrice and Saskia. The four of them took the beds with their belongings, including Rose's pet owl Remus, and stayed up sharing bertie botts, chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice and played a game of gobstones.

Before they knew it, it was 12.00 o'clock and they remembered that they had their first day of classes.

It was now 1.30 and rose still couldn't sleep. She was to tired and knew she needed sleep, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get comfortable. She wondered if Albus was asleep now, in his yellow and black coloured dorm dressed in his dad weird sisters band t-shirt that he wore as a pyjama top.

She wondered if Derry would be lying awake in her green dorm in the dungeon. Rose had heard from James that was were the Slytherin common room was located. She knew better than to believe a word he said, but she always imagined the dorms being located down their since. She wondered whether Derry knew the reputation Slytherin had if she didn't even know who the famous golden trio were.

She even spared a thought for Scorpius Malfoy. He _did _seem to be offended on the train when Rose mentioned him being a typical Malfoy, he even flat out told her that he wasn't evil. Do evil people know they are evil or do they think they are doing the right thing? She imagined Scorpius writing home to his parents explaining that he was sorted into Gryffindor. If she were to base her knowledge on stories from her family; she could tell that even she wouldn't want to be around for that conversation.

Rose rolled over and fell asleep, thankful for the family she had.

Rose woke to the sound of giggling and found that the girls she was sharing her dorm with had all gathered around her bed, wands pointed in her direction. After the initial confusion Rose realised that the others had beads of water rolling down their faces and their clothes were wet. She gasped.

"Don't you ever wake me up using aguamenti, or it'll be the last thing you do!" Eleanor and Saskia took a step back Beatrice laughed.

"Well, we tried waking you up every other way we could think of! what do you expect us to do, let you miss our first day of classes?"

Rose tied her long, soft red hair into a unicorn tail and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

They all went down to the common room together, school robes and towels in hand.

"Morning" Franklin, the male Ravenclaw prefect said as he looked up from the daily prophet. Rose noticed one of the headlines read, "_Harry Potter's youngest son, Albus Severus, attends his first day at Hogwarts along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's first born Rose, the pair were the first of the Potter/Weasley families to not be sorted into Gryffindor in over a century. More on page 7." _

Rose noticed that the others had kept walking and left her standing reading and were now a good four meters away. She went and caught up. "Morning fellow Ravenclaws." Xavier said to the girls on his way in the door. He wore a light blue towel over his head with dripping hair poking out at every angle.

"The hot water system is amazing. Ohh and you guys had better hurry, breakfast is soon!"

Once the girls finished their showers they made there way to the great hall. Rose saw Albus sitting with Felix, the thin boy that was first to be sorted and Leo Finn, both fellow Hufflepuffs.

"I'll be back" Rose said as she made her way over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Morning." Albus said cheerfully as she took a seat opposite him.

"Alright?"

He nodded at his cousin "Alright?"

"I'm good. How's Hufflepuff?" Rose asked resting her head on the sleeves of her shirt.

"Its great, did you know the common room is near the kitchen? I think I met Winky the house elf, that dad knew, who had a drinking problem. Either that or all house elf's act like that" Albus started to collect some toast and bacon.

"What's Ravenclaw like, I saw you coming in with those girls, are they your friends?" he pushed his glasses up and started cutting into his food while he waited and listened for Rose's answer.

"Yeah. I think they are. Its really cool. To get in you have to answer a riddle from the eagle door knocker. We stayed up really late last night playing exploding snap with the prefects and when we were supposed to go to sleep, the girls and I ate lollies and played gobstones." Rose was glad to have someone to talk too about all of the new and exciting things that had happened in the last few hours.

"We all just sat in the fat, comfy arm chairs and talked. We introduced ourselves and somehow by the end of the night we were all singing "The Toxic Fairies" songs." Albus raised his head to look at the approaching person behind Rose.

"James."

"Hello little brother." James was almost exactly what you would expect Albus to look like at the age of fourteen, apart from the lack of glasses and his nose was slightly shorter. "Enjoying our breakfast, are we?" before there was time for him to respond a ghostly head rose from under the table through Albus' food.

Albus jumped and Rose and Albus' friends laughed.

"Why, what do we have here?" Fred said in fake surprise.

"It will be you guys' fault when I never eat again for fear of having a head appear on my plate." Albus said putting down his fork and folding his arms over his chest.

"Stop being so dramatic. Fred just wanted to pop in and wish you guys luck for your first day. Can you believe that professor Flitwick put an anti-ghost charm around the whole hall last night before the feast? we've had to rearrange our whole plan."

"Ohh what a shame, you guys wont be traumatising all the muggleborns that have never seen a ghost before like last year? bummer." Rose said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well actually, we still plan to do give the first years a little trauma, only now that they know there are ghosts here we've had to come up with a plan even more devious." explained Fred.

"How are you planning on topping last year, getting moaning Myrtle involved?" The Hufflepuff boys beside Albus looked more confused than ever and seemed to zone out, talking between mouthfuls about the day's classes.

"Ah, my little cousin, you are too young to learn the ways of the prank, but I would be honoured to pass on the secrets to you when I dub you worthy." James said shaking his head in mock disapointment.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not."

"Ohh, Its a complement." Fred said resting his elbow on the table.

"You'll let me in on the art too, right?" Albus said.

"Sure, if you prove yourself." .

"And Rose doesn't have to?"

"Lest put it this way. Who was the one to convince Auntie Fleur that she was coming down with spattergroit when she got a pimple." James said and Albus sighed in defeat, deep down he knew Rose was the most worthy of the two.

"That brings me to the reason I came to see you guys." he lowered his voice. "How are the two of you feeling about the sorting, I mean, I knew you wouldn't get into Slytherin but..."

"Im fine." Albus said gesturing to the boys sitting beside him.

"Yeah, Its okay." Rose said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Good, because I need you guys to know that although we're all a bit bloody angry at the sorting hat for being a git, we all still love you and all that, blah, blah, blah and I take back what I said about you getting disinherited because you know our parents love you, right?" The two nodded and James continued. "Malfoy's parents on the other hand..." Albus laughed, Rose hit her older cousin lightly on the arm.

"That's rude, hasn't he proved that he's good? He will have to go through enough without you two Muppet's giving him a hard time."

"What's a Muppet?" a voice said from behind Rose. She spun around to find Scorpius Malfoy looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. Rose couldn't speak, she just sat there looking up at the boys blue eyes willing herself to speak, wondering how long the boy had been standing there.

"Its a Muggles puppet, a Muppet, that's what Grandpa Arthur says." James said then patted the seat beside him. Malfoy looked at the seat with distaste.

"Oh come on, Malfoy! Gryffindor's look out for each other and because you slept in, the other first years are all off playing wizards chess in the common room." Scorpius slowly and cautiously sat down next to James. Rose got herself some fruit salad and poured on some yogurt.

The table was quiet while everyone ate.

"So, Albus, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have charms together first, right?" Scorpius said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah. That's what my timetable says."

Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I'd better go find Christian, he owes me two galleons on which house his little sister would be sorted into. Wishful thinking costs money." James got up and left the table giving Albus a meaningful look before he left.

"Can you please pass the juice, Al?" Albus slid the big jug full of orange juice down the table to Rose who pored a glass, offered the others and then sculled it in one.

"I'm going to go get ready for defence against the dark arts." Rose got up from the table gestured to Malfoy and mouthed the words "be nice" behind the blonde boys back, then went off to the Ravenclaw table to where her new friends were waiting.

"Rose, thank god! We'll forgive you for not sitting with us if you don't make us late!"

Rose giggled as they each collected their books from the table and walked off to class.


	4. defense against the dark arts

Rose walked silently into the classroom instantly noticing the musky smell of dust, mothballs and water stains, shesat on a table, resting her feet on the chair, closest to where her fellow Ravenclaws had stopped to examine the scorch marks on the stone walls. The children whispered excitedly about which famous wizard could have been the one to make the mark during their schooling years. "Maybe it was Voldemort back when he was known as Tom Riddle, maybe in a fit of anger he blasted the wall"

"It looks too new for that, It was probably Harry Potter when he was learning to perform a Patronus in his third year."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's defiantly from when Albus Dumbledore fought off the werewolf that used to teach this very class" the ideas became more and more wild, Rose wondered if all Ravenclaw's assumed their theory's to be correct and just fooled everyone with their confidence, only appearing to be intelligent. As the children behind her contemplated the scorch mark some more, Rose's uneasiness grew. There was something off-putting about this room. Maybe it was the smell, the lack of sunlight or even the history of the place. Nobody else seemed to feel it.

After a few moments of thought the Slytherins entered the room. Rose was about to accuse them for being obnoxiously late when she realised that the Ravenclaws had simply been ridiculously early owing to the need to absorb the learning environment without any distractions. The collective group of children with the green embellishments made their way over to where the blue group was clustered.

"What are you all looking at?" The dark haired girl, Rose remembered as Veronica asked sceptically.

"Nothing of interest to you're diminutive mind's, I'm sure." Cassandra said without a glance at the group.

Rose looked at the Slytherins. Each wore an expression of distaste or discomfort, Rose noticed Derry making her way though the crowd. "Try me."

Cassy scoffed before replying in a dreary tone. "This is a mark made by Harry Potter when he was practising defensive spells in his fifth year, us Ravenclaws, as you know, have incredible wit that allows us to pinpoint the date of the spell back to the exact moment of the third day of the second week during the winter holidays of that year. But don't let that intimidate you, I'm sure we are all equals." The last sentence dripping with sarcasm, Rose couldn't help but to laugh out loud. The face's of her fellow Ravenclaws was detestable. Every head in the room turned to her. She covered her mouth with her hand. Then suddenly decided she wouldn't let her house make fools out of another house when they should be the ones feeling ridiculous.

"Actually. In Harry's Fifth year he was taught by professor Umbridge, who was appointed by the ministry which was becoming increasingly more corrupt. She was psychotic and would not let the students bring their wands to class, in fact, they weren't aloud to use magic at all or speak of the truth about Lord Voldemort. The whole Ministry was in denial. So harry couldn't have possibly made that mark. Also he wasn't even at the school over the winter break, he spent time with his godfather at the Black family manor."

"What would she know?" a mumbled voice of Cassandra echo'd throughout the silent room.

"Harry Potter is her uncle." Derry said stepping closer to her. "This-" She began gesturing proudly to the red head beside her "is Rose-_freaking-_Weasley everyone, and don't you forget it."

silence ensued as the Ravenclaws stood speechless and the collective looks of the Slythein's became increasingly more positive.

"Ohh, and Dumbledore never duelled Professor Lupin, he was a great guy, that died fighting for the freedom of our people." Rose stated a little cockily.

An applause sounded from the teachers office balcony and the heads of the students whipped around to see the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor smirking at the first years.

"Sit." she said simply.

She was wearing a long dark floral dress and had blonde wavy hair tied into a bun at the top of her head. The children scurried towards the front of the room and took their places. Rose taking a seat by herself next to the boarded window.

Rose, who until now, had been glowing red relaxed a little and took a deep breath in, noticing once again the old damp smell. The Professor wrote her name in large cursive on the board at the front of the room. "You may only call me Professor Rowse. If I hear anyone call me Rowsie Mousie I will not be afraid to get out the devil snare and use that to punish you, understood?" Rose realised that the name would be used often due to the Professors uncanny similarities in looks to a mouse. Rain, a fellow Ravenclaw, raised his hand with immaculate force. Professor Rowse looked at in confusion. "Yes, boy?"

Rain stood up and tucked his black hair behind his ears. "With all due respect professor, I'm sure you can't expect us to believe you would torture us with a lethal plant."

Eleanor cut in "Besides, everyone here-" she corrected herself and Rain took his seat clearly assessing that he was no longer in first place. "...everyone in Ravenclaw knows that a simple "_Lumos"_ related spell can defeat devil snare." Professor Rowse raised her hands in surrender and laughed awkwardly.

"It was a joke, seriously. Either I have forgotten how first years can be or you lot have taken things to a whole new level."

Otto, a Slytherin with long black curls spoke up. "I'd say the second." he looked at the two Ravenclaws credulously.

"May I continue?" the professor asked particularly looking in the direction of the Ravenclaws. "So... I am Professor Rowse, I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. This is my second year here and if you have older siblings in my class you may have heard I am the first professor to teach at Hogwarts whilst retaining no magic what so ever." after a moment for this to sink in the children broke into a murmur. Before Rose had time to question the information Edgar Zabini's hand was up. The professor nodded in his direction inviting him to speak. "So you're a squib?" he said disgustedly.

The professor's eyebrow was raised. "Yes..." she said as if she was explaining a simple math's equation to an ignorant child.

"How can you possibly teach magic then?" A tall blonde girl in Slytherin asked. Rose thought this was a valid question though she might not have asked it in such a sceptical way.

Cassandra, however seemed to think the blonde's question was intolerably rude as she swivelled around in her chair specifically to glare at the Slytherin girl.

"I though the same thing when they came asking me to teach the class but apparently under new laws appointed by the ministry-" a few children in the class turned to look at Rose. "if even a muggle were to have the sufficient amount of knowledge for teaching the subject they are liable to be approached for the position. Of coarse it would be highly unlikely for a muggle to be learned enough to teach any class-"

"Even muggle studies." Edgar piped in.

Professor Rowse smiled a little.

"So. Apparently I'm sufficient enough to teach. And seeing as the Professor before me left to start a family, there were no other interested parties... ergo..."

"Stop being modest." A painting yelled from on the stair well.

The class collectively laughed as Professor Rowse stared at the painting in annoyance. The painting winked back at her.

The rest of the class was spent going over the expectations of the students this year and the rules of the class room. "No running with a wand. You might trip and melt someone's nose off! It has been done." Professor Rowse handed out parchment and got the students to write their names and what they wanted to achieve from this class. After much deliberation Rose quickly scribbled her answer and placed the parchment on the pile on the professor's desk.

Professor Rowse let the children talk for the last ten minuets as she looked over the answers.

Derry came to where Rose was sitting, watching the dust float around in the crack of sunlight that pooled in though the gab of the window boards.

"Sup." she said and plonked herself on the table making the dust partials swirl like dirty glitter in the air.

"Not much. Just thinking."

Derry nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that I thought it was cool that you stood up to you're own house when they were being douche's."

Rose had no idea what a douche was but assumed it was an insult so she nodded.

"Its our first day, they cant go around acting like spoiled, smart prats. How are we supposed to go though the rest of the year if every other house cant stand us within a week."

"You might have to just live in you're bookcase. That is where you guys go when you're not learning right?"

"As in like we don't sleep?"

"I'm not sure, do books sleep?"

The two both laughed as the bell rang for our second class.

Rose collected her things and slid her chair in.

"Rose, can you stay behind please." Rose sighed and made her way to the teachers desk where Professor Rowse was looking up at her with a disappointed look on her face. The rest of the class filed out around her.

"So..." she began awkwardly.

"Rose, even the dead beat kids want to get something out of this class. Would you like to explain to me why you have written "nothing" in capital letters."

She pulled a chair up to the desk and slumped down in it.

"I, well, I was kind of thinking..." Professor Rowse raised an eyebrow and Rose sighed and sat up straight in the chair.

"This class is supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves from dark magic, I don't want to learn, there shouldn't be any need to learn and my own parent's helped defeat the most evil wizard of all time and can nobody else smell that smell? It smells like a second hand robe shop got flooded then burnt then the ashes went mouldy-" Rose could feel herself getting hysterical but she couldn't stop talking. "the smell is going to be stained into my nostrils and nobody else even batted an eye, they were all to busy looking at the mark on the wall, trying to figure out its historical significance and its not like anyone cares, like it could have been made at any time and-"

"Rose." professor Rowse said softly, she had been simply staring at the child with a look of concern.

Rose scratched her head, embarrassed.

"It seems that you're worried that by taking this class you are gong to have to use what you have learned and you seem worried that, that means you will be forced into a similar situation as your parents."

She sighed, she had known that.

"This class is just a precaution. If you don't want to learn I can't make you, you can all sit in my class and play Gobstones for all I care. You have nothing to worry about. If it there were a risk of something bad happening so recently after the war they wouldn't have let a squib teach, right." The professor smiled and so did Rose, in a sad way she knew she was right, it was highly unlikely for an attack to happen not thirty years after the last war.

"Good." the professor said at the smile on the child's face. "Now you'd better get to your next class because not every Professor is as cool as I am and you don't want to get a detention on your first day."


	5. History of magic

Rose ran down the hall desperately wishing she knew how to apperate she also wished that it were possible to apparate within Hogwarts. And she wished that she had James' marauders map that uncle harry gave to him. If she had the map she could find a short cut to the History of magic classroom. She ran down the stairs tripping the traps along the way. Though the hall filled with tapestries and paintings that yelled at her to slow down. She finally made it to the class and opened the door, at first she thought she had made it before the teacher but as she focused she noticed that a droning voice was coming from in front of the board. Before she had a chance to examine the noise further a waving hand caught her eye; Albus. She walked quietly down the room and took a seat next to him.

"What's go-"

"Its Professor Binns." he said with a snigger.

He pulled a box of Bertie Botts out of his robe pocket and offered them to Rose.

The sound at the black board was, indeed coming from someone. The professor that had died after falling asleep and woke up as normal to teach, only to find his body had gone. Rose laughed and took out a pink bean plopping it into her mouth.

"BLEAH!" the entire class froze their eyes darting from Rose to the Professor and back, waiting anxiously. After a moment the Professor started to ramble on again, apparently oblivious to the outburst.

Rose shrugged at Albus who was looking at her angrily.

"It was off salmon." she explained between gags.

The pair laughed and Albus offered the box to the children around them who would not be aloud to look at the colour of the bean. On the count of three they would all have to put the Bean in their mouth. They called it Bertie Botts roulette. After the muggle Russian gun torture. Throughout the lesson the game spread until eventually all of the students were playing, even the Ravenclaws. Rose had gotten a Brussels sprout flavoured one the second time closely followed by hot chocolate, moss, toothpaste and hair. Albus claimed that he had never tasted anything better than a glowing yellow one he had last. "It was so good. Like a party in my mouth." Rose rolled her eyes as the girls in Ravenclaw laughed.

"So." He began taking of his thick framed square glasses and wiping them on his yellow tie. "What was whatever you had first like?"

Rose laughed and noted that the box of Beans was on its was back from the other side of the classroom.

"I had defence against the dark arts." she stated, shaking her head. She must have mentioned it at least 10 times. Albus looked at her with awe.

"It was amazing wasn't it! Did you get to fight of dementors or giant millipedes?"

"What? No! We just went over the basics. It's the first day, calm down."

"Fine. What was the teacher like then? Did they have a magical hook for a hand that turned into a wand at will?"

"Oh my god, Albus, how did you know that?" she said her voice full of sarcasm. He poked his tongue out. "Where do you come up with this stuff. She was just a normal Professor." Across from her Cassandra cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. "We'll not completely normal... she's a squib." Albus practically fell of his chair.

"HOW IS A SQUIB SUPPOSED TO TEACH US TO DEFEND OURSELVES!" He said a little too loudly causing an anxious moment between the students, whom all hid their beans behind their backs.

"She'd do just fine if we ever needed it, which we wont" she added quickly.

"It might be easy for you to assume that, but I'd rather be trained even if I have to do it myself."

"Thinking of making Dumbledore's army are we, Harry potter?"

"Don't be stupid."


End file.
